


better off with you

by ignaIoser



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, pouty josie, smiley penelope, soft penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaIoser/pseuds/ignaIoser
Summary: a random one shot of a cute posie moment I could see happening
Relationships: Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	better off with you

**Author's Note:**

> idk if you’ll like it but it came over me at like midnight and I started to write. If I get bored I might make more chapters but for now it’s just a one shot

Every Friday, ever since they started dating, Josie and Penelope had a tradition to have a movie night. At the beginning, they barely made it through the film without one pouncing on the other, but as they grew as a couple, they learnt to control their normal, teenage horniness.

//

“My turn to choose!” Josie yelped, as just snuggled up into her favourite spot- Penelope’s side.

“Jojo.” Penelope turned to face Joise, who had her adorable, but annoying little pout on. “You chose last time. And the time before. Wait... have I ever chosen a movie to watch?”

Josie clearly wasn’t paying attention, she was too busy flicking through Netflix’s poor choice of cheesy rom-coms. Penelope wasn’t too bothered anyway. She never watched the movies, she hates rom-coms. She always thought they were too cheesy and unrealistic. Instead, she was too dazed by what was in front of her. Josette Saltzman. She had been dating the tall brunette for almost a year now, and she’s still surprised by her. Surprised by her beauty, her manners, and most of all, surprised that she’d ever go for someone like Penelope. She’s pulled out of her trance when Josie screeches “THE NOTEBOOK”

Penelope can’t help but giggle at her adorably excited girlfriend. Josie sits up abruptly, leaving Penelope confused. 

Josie pats the space in front of her. Penelope reluctantly agrees, unsure on what Josie was going to do. She sat in front of Josie, who then proceeded to take out Penelope’s messy bun. 

Josie began to massage Penelope’s scalp, and Penelope sighed into the sensation.

Josie began braiding Penelope’s hair, lightly grazing her fingers against the nape of Penelope’s neck. 

Five minutes went by, and Penelope’s eye lids felt heavy. She began the close them when Josie rested her chin on Penelope’s shoulder, and began kissing her neck. It took a couple of seconds before she opened her eyes and leant into the feeling.

Josie lazily whispered “can we watch the movie now?” The actions josie just did on Penelope woke her right up. “Of course, babe.”

Josie smiled before quickly pecking her girlfriend on the lips. 

Penelope laid back onto the bed and held her arms open, kind of like a child waiting to be picked up by their parent. Josie absentmindedly snuggled into Penelope’s chest, taking a deep breath. “Mmmm. Jasmine.” 

The raven haired girl chuckled, “my favourite” they both said at the same time. Josie looked up at Penelope with a concerned gaze. “What? I remember. Why do you think I went out and bought five bottles?” Josie giggled and batted Penelope’s chest. “You’re such a dork,” but Josie couldn’t help but blush at the comment. 

Penelope pulled the laptop onto her knees, and started playing the movie. She began rubbing soothing circles into the small of Josie’s back, carefully lulling her to sleep. 

About an hour passes by and Penelope is sure Josie is asleep. She’s softly snoring and her breathing has slowed. Penelope goes to turn off the movie and out on something she’d like to watch, probably something cool like Wynonna Earp or something. As she does so, she sees that the people in the movie, an old man and old woman, are walking hand in hand through a beautiful flower garden, and the smile that creeps up on Penelope’s face almost aches her cheeks. She can’t wait to spend the rest of her life with Josie.

Penelope softly chuckled and turned off her laptop, not bothering to turn on what she’d like to watch. Instead she rolls onto her side, eying the beauty in front of her. She leans forward and gives Josie a sweet kiss on her forehead, before leaving the bed.

She goes over to her desk and pulls out a sketch pad and a pencil. She sits at the bottom of the bed and begins tracing Josie’s features.

About half an hour goes by where she’s looking up and Josie, and drawing in her sketch pad. Until josie wakes up and starts feeling the bed next to her. When she realises that Penelope isn’t there she sits up. Josie rubs the sleep out of her eyes and grumbles something under her breath.

When Penelope realises Josie is conscious, she quickly throws the pad across her room. What she draws is private to her, and she hasn’t shown anyone other than Hope, who kind of forced her into it.

“Hey baby.” Penelope smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to dedicate this to @fieldofposies on twitter for giving me a posie breakdown, therefore, writing this.
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter, @josieesbryant :)


End file.
